A New Begining?
by halli-halliwell
Summary: Piper has been missing for some time, her family are worried sick about her, they are also all trying to avoid Chris, but when thy find Piper she's got some big things to tell them .... will they be able to cope?
1. White lighters and depression

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A New Beginning?

_So, I have to dedicate this to my friend Alyssa, who may have a staring role in this a little later on._

_The first version of this has already been published on here under the name of school story. Alyssa published it for me because she liked it so much_

_This is set when every one hates Chris and know one knows his secret._

_I've had great fun writing the first couple of chapters._

_Hope you have as much reading them._

_Here you go Alyssa you can stop with all the hinting now it's finally up._

**Chapter One**

**White lighters and depression**

She let out a low moan and sealed her eyes from the irritatingly bright light of Chris' orb.

"Phoebe." He said. "It's 3 in the morning. You should be in bed. Asleep."

"What's wrong with you?" Phoebe demanded, more than a little irritated. "Some one slip a cranky pill in your coffee this morning?"

"No." Chris retorted calmly. "That should be what I'm asking you. Care to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Not in the slightest."

She put her head down on the kitchen table and folded her arms over the top.

"Phoebs."

She didn't reply.

"Phoebs!" He said a little louder.

She swatted a hand dismissively in his direction.

"Phoebe!"

"Oh go away! Back to the future or where ever it is that you came from!"

"Nice Phoebe. Very nice. Could you just try to see this from my point of view here for a second? Please."

Phoebe simply shook her head and buried her face deeper into her arms, in reply.

"Well," Chris continued on regardless. "The eldest Charmed One, your big sister, Piper, has disappeared off the face of the earth, taking her son, your nephew with her, breaking up the power of three and leaving a seemingly unrepeatable destruction, here, for me to sort out. There's an elder sat up in his son's nursery. You sat down here like this, what, 24/7. Then there's that other girl, what's her name, red hair, used to hang around here all the time, like, I don't know, maybe, she lived here. Paige, the youngest Charmed One. I'm fed up of orbbing all over creation every time I want to speak to her. You may as well be doing the same thing, the amount of time it takes me to get any thing out of you, let alone scene. The amount of time you spend staring off into space. Then there's this place."

"What's wrong with it?" Phoebe yelled. "Did you find a speak of dust?"

"It's like a shrine to Piper. You're not living your life any more. You haven't even got your own room any more! For crying out loud, Phoebe! You've lost your self. Where are you even sleeping?"

"In the spare room and I am not sleeping for your information."

"But Phoebe you are not living your life any more."

"Go orb your self to a frigin' rock!" Phoebe said getting highly irritated at him. "Alcatraz. Death row for all I care. Just get the hell away from me."

"Phoebe. You're not listening to me. This isn't how it's supposed to be. It's not meant to be this way. Not like this. Not at all. You've lost your self. Your life. Your purpose for being. Don't you even care that Elise fired you?"

"Chris." Phoebe said getting his full attention. "There is no point to life."

"Great!" He threw his hands up. "Now I've got a freaking suicidal witch on my hands!"

"Get lost Chris." Phoebe said. "Just leave me alone. Let me get depression in peace."

"I'm gona sort this out once and for all."

He orbed out.

_A/n_

_So what did you all think?_

_I've got some more to put up soon._

_It was originally a product of boredom in the summer last year and not wanting to go back to school._


	2. Let a sleeping witch lie

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Two**

**Let a sleeping witch lie**

Paige lay asleep peacefully, next to her boy friend, Richard, where any sane person should be at this time in the morning.

Paige liked her sleep, and God help any demon, warlock or mortal who chose to disturb her sleep. Sisters or white lighters for that matter too.

She was having a horrible dream.

Chris was shaking her. He wouldn't stop. No matter what she did.

"Go away." She murmured. "Sleeping. Leave me alone!"

"Paige!" Chris hissed. "Wake up."

She sat bolt up right. This was no nightmare. It was reality. Unfortunately.

"What's wrong Chris?" She asked with the maximum amount of sarcasm possible in her sleepy state. "Did Phoebe and Piper banish you from the mannor? I don't want you here either!"

"I know you don't. But Piper's missing. Remember? With her son, Wyatt, your nephew."

"Well you're a white lighter. Go do your job. Find them!"

"Paige, she's your sister. Aren't you concerned about her?"

She rested her head on the pillow and went back to sleep.

"In the slightest?"

"Frankly no." Paige all but yelled. "All I care about right now is getting some rest, it's called sleep, you should try it some time. So just orb off on your merry way."

"Sorry," Chris grabbed her hand. "No can do," He orbed them both out. "Not with out you."

"Oh you're so dead when I get some caffeine in side of me." She growled as they appeared in the Halliwell kitchen.

He let go of her hand and she sat down at the kitchen table scowling darkly.

"Keep her away from the coffee." Chris told Phoebe. "I'm gona get that elder down here. We're going to sort this problem out once and for all."

"Elder?" Both girls asked.

"Leo. Wyatt's father. We're going to find your sister and bring her home."


	3. Just leave us alone

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Three**

**Just leave us alone**

"Every one alright down here?" Chris asked coming back into the kitchen. "One of you needs to go up stairs and talk to Leo. His having none of what I'm saying to him. You need to convince him we're going to find Piper and bring her home."

"Well Chris," Phoebe said. "As much as I hate to shatter your illusion. Which of course I love to do. I've known Piper all my life. She doesn't want to be found, if she did she would have got in contact with us by now, and so she's going to make sure we can't find her. Because, news flash, she does not want to be found."

"Look at your self Phoebe." Chris said. "Just look at your self for a second. This isn't you. Because one guy dumped you, your life shouldn't change like this. You shouldn't give up on your sister. She wouldn't want you to."

"How do you know that? You do not know her! You do not know Piper! And you do not know me! I do! I know her! I know Piper! I know me!" Phoebe screamed. "And I know where ever Piper is she has to be happy or she wouldn't stay there. She's away from you! And at least she's away from your screwed up interference! That means she and my nephew are safe. Away from you!"

"It's for your own good. I've seen things you don't know about."

"God! Here we go again! The whole I'm a super hero from the future complex. Get the hell over your self. You are not any thing special. There is absolutely nothing even remotely special or important about your existence. I can't actually see any sort of point to it apart from making our lives a living hell! I have been to hell and I think I'd prefer to live there than in the same universe as you! Being Queen of the under world was better than this!"

"Well if you can't see what's wrong with your life. Look at Paige." He gestured dramatically at Paige's sleeping form, slumped at the kitchen table. "Look at her life."

"What's wrong with her life? The fact that she's happy? The fact that she has a life? That she's in a loving relationship? Am I getting hot yet?"

"No."

"So what is it then? You tell me what exactly is wrong with her life and why exactly she needs to change. She's my little sister. She's happy I'm cool with that. I want her to be happy. Unlike you. You take the greatest a pleasure than I've ever seen any demon take, in watching people's lives be destroyed. Every thing that makes the happy taken away from them. Their hopes, plans, dreams shattered right before their eyes. You love to see that. It makes you feel good about your pitiful existence. Are you sure your not half demon, not witch? Because you are defiantly a hundred percent evil."

"Phoebe the problem I have with Paige's life is that she's not really living it."

"Explain. Now."

"She orbs the all over creation all day. Why do you think that is? What is she running from?"

"You!" Phoebe screamed at the top of her voice as loud as she could. "She orbs all day so she doesn't have to see you ugly mug. I wish I could. Any thing to get away from you! If you want to talk about not living life I think you need to look a little closer to home. Like in the mirror."

"Only if you're standing in front of it."

"Yhea, forcing you to look at the hideous truth which is you face. I would personally feel sorry for the poor mirror it would probably shatter."

"This is stupid Phoebe. We shouldn't be arguing like this. Trying to score cheep little points off of each other. We should be trying to find your sister. We should be trying to find your sister by working together. We should be working together to find your sister."

"Oh no, we shouldn't. You shouldn't be using the word we. You should be orbbing your butt the hell outa my sight. You should be leaving us via orb to go screw up some buddy else's life. And we, me and Paige and Leo, our brother-in-law, should never hear from or of you again and you should leave Piper alone to live her own life. Away from you!" Phoebe was so mad at him. "Now if you could just leave us all alone I won't have to get out Piper's power replicating potions and vanquish your sorry butt here and now, on the very spot where you are standing."


	4. Trouble in the kitchen

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Four**

**Trouble in the kitchen**

Phoebe was right.

Piper was happy, very happy. In fact, she was totally ecstatic. She'd been walking around on air for days.

She loved the fact that there were no early morning wake up calls from Chris. Defiantly a plus.

The scheduled demon vanquishes he was forever organising irritated her no end. He was a very new white lighter and seamed to have absolutely no idea what he was doing. Making it impossible for her to live any type of life, especially a normal one.

But now, she did have a some what normal life. It had enough normality in it to prevent her from going crazy any way.

She stood humming along to the radio happily in her kitchen. Her dream kitchen. As she unwrapped boxes of cups, sources, plates and new kitchen equipment. The new smell they had was intoxicating and this mad her even happier.

The kitchen still smelt a little of fresh paint, it was making her feel a little nourshs but it was a good smell all the same.

This was her new start. Her new life. A new beginning.

The smell of newness reminded her of that. Reminded her of the joys of life and how good it felt to be alive and how much she was loving life recently.

It didn't seam to matter to her any more that she couldn't have a life free from magic. She was magical and because of that it was some thing that was never going to happen.

But she had people in her life who loved her, and were magical too, very magical.

They were even managing to fill the void left by the people she had left behind in San Francisco.

Yes, she did miss her sisters dreadfully and thought about them every moment of every day. But it was their decision if they didn't want to reply to any of her letters, phone calls or emails.

She had given them the decision to make and now she had to respect it.

Part of her still expected to hear one of their voices on the other end of the phone every time she picked it up. But she never did and she was always secretly disappointed when she didn't.

She was totally loving the fact that she was decorating her own home. Her new home.

Nothing was ever going to replace the mannor.

The house that she had grown up in, where Wyatt had been born and conceived for that matter.

But this was her own big house, that she owned, all her own.

The people she was living with, her new family, Wyatt's aunts and uncles were wonderful people.

She was busy with her new life it was good.

For the first time she wasn't scarred that it was all going to crumble at her touch or if she was happy.

Suddenly the radio the radio was cut off.

It flew across the room, and smashed as it hit the wall.

"Ah, crap!"

She knew the radio was just a warning sigh.

A warlock blinked in behind her.

"Warlock alert!" She yelled.

The warlock was about to make his deadly move.

She grabbed a knife from the top of the nearest unit.

"Prepare to die witch." The warlock said.

She stabbed him.

He exploded in a very messy way.

"Oh great!" She pulled her hair from her blood covered face. I thought warlocks weren't supposed to bleed. Now me and my kitchen are covered in blood. Yuck!"


	5. Help me

Declaimer: I don't own Charmed.

**Chapter Five**

**Help me**

Chris was by now reaching the end of his tether.

Phoebe had made it clear she didn't want to have to deal with him.

He was scared of her.

She was in a bad way and in that state he didn't know what she'd do next.

He was quite concerned that she might just grab a knife and stab him there and then if he went back in to the kitchen.

He didn't feel like risking it.

"How can one woman cause so much trouble?" He asked the empty living room.

No one was there to answer him.

He'd come back to the past to save Wyatt.

Now he didn't even know where Wyatt was.

"It's just going to be a matter of time until the under world work out one of the Charmed Ones is missing." He muttered. "Then the lot of us are screwed beyond all belief. For get the future I came from. The new one being created here looks like it's going to be a whole lost worse."

He was annoyed with him self.

"Why did I do it?" He asked. "Why did I try to save the world? I possessed enough magic to keep me and Bianca safe. Why did I have to come here and be the big hero? Why couldn't I just let it lie?"

Then a more fitting question entered his mind.

"How? How could I let this happen? Tell me. How? How could I just let Piper slip away like she did?"

You are a very stupid boy Christopher Perry Halliwell.

No, he wasn't meant to use that last bit.

"Christopher Perry." He corrected him self.

Thing about it now he worked out he'd already screwed his own future.

He wasn't going to be born.

Not when he had no idea where his mother was.

Can't be conceived if your parents are, well know one knows where and one of them is a mental wreckage.

No wonder the future had gotten so messed up.

Piper hadn't been there.

He could now pin point the exact place thing had gone wrong for the entire world.

His fourteenth birthday.

The day his mother had been killed.

That's when this whole sorry mess had started it's self off.

There was no way he could fix this mess by him self.

"Help Me!" He screamed out to no one in particular. "Help me!"


End file.
